


It's not what you think!...Ok well maybe it is

by ultim8fangirl21



Series: Sterek Oneshot Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caught, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has a Big Dick, Derek is a Failwolf, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultim8fangirl21/pseuds/ultim8fangirl21
Summary: Stiles was planning to tell his dad, honestly! It's not his fault, Derek is a failwolf who didn't hear his dad come home!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how the Sheriff finds out about Derek and Stiles' relationship.

Derek and Stiles ended up together after one too many fights and wall shoving, which ended up in confession of feelings and very hot wild sex.

Derek worried that he'd end up in jail since Stiles was only 17, but Stiles, the little tease that he was reassured him with a blow job which made him forget all his worries.

For that reason, they hid their relationship to the pack and morning importantly, to Stiles dad.

Right now, they were cuddling in Stiles' bed while watching Star Wars. Derek wasn't particularly paying attention to the movie like Stiles was. 

He was distracted by Stiles long neck and the scent of contentment, which made him playfully nip at his boyfriend.

Stiles giggled at him, trying to push him away. "Stop...Derbear!" He said while still giggling.

Derek smiled at him, pulling him closer.

"I love you." He whispered while nuzzling Stiles' neck.

Stiles blushed and hid his face in Derek's hair. "I love you too Sourwolf" he said softly.

\------

John was tired, he loved his job, he really does but it takes a lot of his time, time that he'd rather spend with his beloved son.

The lights were off in the house, Stiles was probably already asleep.

He carefully opened his son's room to check on him and saw the lights were also off. He let his eyes adjust for a bit and what he saw made him open the door wider. Stiles was asleep, but he was almost hidden from his sight because he can only see the muscled back of the boy almost on top of him, also sleeping.

Someone was in bed with his son! A boy, which was obvious from his build.

He tried to not jump into conclusions, because it may very well just be Scott. Stiles and Scott often have sleepovers whenever they want. And Scott put on muscles being the lacrosse co-captain.

But the thought that it was Scott was quickly scratched off his mind when he almost tripped over a white brief. He knew for a fact that neither Stiles or Scott wears them because his son once told Scott when they were in fifth grade that those were for babies and they were men now so they have to wear boxers.

So whoever was in bed with his son was not only not Scott but was also naked under the covers!

He bristled at the thought of whatever the black haired boy did to his only son, who was currently half under the muscled body of the nameless boy.

He knew Stiles was gay, his son told him. But he also knew that he didn't have a boyfriend. He kept on complaining that Danny wouldn't answer if he was hot to gay guys.

That's it! 

Danny had muscles and black hair.

John grabbed the shoulder of the boy and roughly turned him to face him.

He was not a boy and not Danny.

It was Derek Hale and very clearly a lot older than his underage son. He must've been seeing things because he can swear that he saw Hale's eyes flash red and was growling at him.

"Dad?" Stiles asked sleepily, sitting up to reveal he had no shirt on. Hickeys littered his skin.

For some reason, he saw his son's trash can next to the bed and there were used condoms in there.

John saw red. He hauled Hale off the bed and slammed him against the wall. Hale was naked, his big dick swung when he was slammed on the wall, which caught John's attention.

He violated his son with that thing?!

John tightened his grip. 

"What are you doing naked on my underage son's bed, Hale?" John snarled angrily at him, pointing his gun at Derek's chest.

Derek glared at him.

"Are you going to answer me or do I hauled you off to the station? Better yet, I'll make sure they don't find the body of a pedophile!"

"Dad! Stop it! He didn't do anything wrong!" Stiles said frantically, wrapping the sheets around him quickly and walking towards them.

That confirmed his theory that's his son was also naked in bed with this- this molester!

His blood boiled which made him take the safety off the gun.

"Didn't do anything wrong?! He molested you Stiles! He's 28, you just turned 17!" John snarled at Derek as he pushed him again, roughly.

"Daddy! Please don't!" Stiles tearful shaky cry made him put the gun down and turn to his son.

His son was shaking in fear, tears were streaming down his face. John shook off his anger and went to hug his son in comfort. He felt his son's rabbit fast heartbeat and feared he'd worry himself into a panic attack.

"Oh Stiles, I'm sorry. Don't be scared." John said softly as he petted Stiles hair until his son's heartbeat slowed and his crying died down.

"Derek's not a bad guy, daddy. I love him." Stiles said quietly, muffled by his dad's shirt.

John sighed deeply.

"Look. I want you both to get dressed and be down at the kitchen table in 5 minutes. I want answers." John said sternly, glaring back at the still naked man in his son's room, before leaving the room and going back down the stairs.

\-------+

When the sheriff left, Derek pulled Stiles in his arms and kissed him on his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear him." Derek said slowly.

Stiles nodded, feeling drained after being in an almost panic attack.

"I thought he was gonna shoot you" Stiles said in a little voice, fear still evident.

Derek sighed, "Wouldn't kill me though" he said which earned him a smack.

"Come on Sourwolf, get dressed before Dad comes back up here"

\-----

When the couple got down, the sheriff was sitting at the kitchen table, his gun, the bottle of whiskey and a full shot glass was in front of him. His expression was grave.

"Sit. Explain." He said sternly.

Stiles and Derek sat down in front of him. Derek grabbed Stiles hand in support and rested their intertwined hands on the table, which earned him a small smile from the nervous Stiles.

John saw the gesture and glared at Derek.

"I love him sir, we are in a committed relationship" Derek answered calmly.

John narrowed his eyes at that. "My son is 17. He is underage! He should be with people his age, not a man 11 years older than him!" He said angrily slamming his hand on the table.

"So you'd rather he be out there getting his heart broken by immature brats who won't realize how lucky they are to have Stiles?" Derek countered, which earned him a tightened grip from Stiles in warning.

John was about to yell at him but Stiles cut him off.

"Daddy, please, I love him so much. He's it for me. He's my soulmate" Stiles said softly, eyes begging his dad to listen.

John sighed, "Look son, I know it may feel like he's your soulmate but you can't know that for sure. You're only 17!"

Stiles sneeked a glance at Derek before looking at his dad.

"Yeah, about that... There's something you should know."

\-----

They told his dad everything. From werewolves, hunters, emmisaries, the nemeton. EVERYTHING. 

His dad was shocked to say the least, when Derek shifted right in front of him with the promise that he wasn't gonna shoot him.

"I don't know what to say, kiddo. I'm considering locking you up somewhere far and safe but I know that won't work." He said tiredly, looking between his son and the head Alpha of Beacon Hills, because apparently Scott was a true alpha as well.

"I love you son, but if you lie to me and keep something like this from me again, I would keep you away from everything. And you, Hale, if you hurt my son or let him get hurt, I will go down to the Argent's and ask them for bullets that would actually kill you." John threatened.

Stiles and Derek both nodded. Derek felt scared of the human. He was his underage mate's father and the Sheriff. If anything, Derek thinks he's getting off easy.

" I expect you to have dinner with us at least once a week. For all that you spring on me son, I think I deserve at least a month of red meat." John said to which Stiles protested.

John held up a hand, "Son, I love you but don't argue with me right now. Now, I'm not gonna pretend that I don't know Hale's just gonna come back through your window if I send him away right now. But I don't want any sex while I am in the house. Got it?"

 John then stood up and clapped a hand at Stiles' shoulder before going up the stairs to rest.

Stiles turned to look at Derek with a smile. 

"That wasn't so bad, right?" He asked brightly.

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed before kissing Stiles chastely.

"I'm just glad he didn't tell me to stay away from you." Derek said softly.

Stiles smiled.

"As if he could, you're my forever Sourwolf" Stiles said then hugged Derek.

"You're my soulmate, Stiles" Derek said before gently tugging Stiles back up the stairs to cuddle in his bed.


	2. Author's notes

I think I like writing the 'Sheriff finding out about Stiles and Derek' trope. Haha


End file.
